Fluff Prompt
by Rhizer
Summary: Prompt fill for the Glee Fluff Meme. Full prompt inside. Futuristic slightly AU, also slight Grey's Anatomy cross over. Brittana. Faberry. Unholy Trinity friendship.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Glee or Grey's Anatomy.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None - Futuristic AU  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Thanks again to the wonderful wicca678 over at livejournal.

**Summary:** Fill for a prompt on the Glee Fluff Meme.

**Prompt:** _**Est Faberry & Brittana (or Pezberry & Fabritt), Quinn/Santana friendship.**__  
>So this is not a cross over request but it was inspired by greys anatomy. Basically, in one of the earlier seasons (I think it was one or two), Christina needs to talk to Merrideth so she just walks into the room early one morning and kicks Derek out of the bed and goes to sit on it with Merrideth who's sort of apologetic to Derek but still asks him to leave while Dereks like WTF? I'd like to see that happen with Quinn and Santana - I don't mind if it's Santana kicking Rachel out to talk to Quinn or Quinn kicking Brittany out to talk to Santana (if you really want I'd also be open to Quinn kicking Santana out to talk to Brittany or any other mix up of pairings for that matter)<br>The rest is totally up to the author.  
>BONUS! If the reason whoever is taking the 'Christina' role wants to talk because she's having trouble with her girlfriend (&amp; maybe was kicked out of her own bed after an argument?)<em>

**AN: **There are a couple of [x] scattered through the story, they indicate when you should look at the following links to photos to give more of an idea of what I was imagining while but without ruining any surprises ;). Alternatively you can read this at my livejournal (http:/ rhizer. livejournal. com/ 4397. html ) were the links are embedded. Just remove the spaces to use these links.

**[1] - ** http:/ www. lioridiamonds. com/ring_?idProduct=997

**[2] -** http:/ 28. . com/ tumblr_ ljdaxpZWMX1qbq7p9o1 _500 .jpg

* * *

><p>"Quinn." Santana says as way to announce her arrival as she waltzes into Quinn's bedroom uninvited causing Rachel to squeal and jump from her position atop the blonde in question.<p>

"Santana! Basic etiquette requires you to knock before entering someone's bedroom."

Santana glares at Rachel.

"Out Manhands." Santana snaps.

"What? No you can't just come barging in here and tell me to leave, this is Quinn's apartment and as her girlfriend... Wait the door was locked. How did you get in?" Rachel rambles.  
>Santana jingles her keys tauntingly at Rachel whose eyes narrow dangerously turning to her girlfriend.<p>

"She has a key to your apartment! I don't even have a key to your apartment!" Rachel cries indignantly.

"Quinn." Santana pleas cutting Rachel off from beginning what sure to be a long and detailed rant. Studying her friend carefully Quinn gives the tiniest of sighs before turning to her girlfriend.

"Rach can you just give us a minute? Please?" Quinn asks quietly.

Rolling her eyes Rachel huffs but concedes. "Fine." She sighs.

"Thank you." Quinn replies with a smile before leaning in to kiss her, pulling back when they hear a throat being cleared obnoxiously loud. Rachel moves to leave and as soon as she's off the bed Santana practically throws herself down to lay next to Quinn.

"When I get back you've got some explaining to do and there better be sex." Rachel throws over her shoulder as she marches out of the room.

"Gross it's too early for that imagery." Santana grumbles.

"It's too early for someone who's not giving me sex to be in my bed and yet here we are." Quinn retorts.

Santana waggles her eyebrows and smirks suggestively. Quinn responds with disbelieving and mildly disgusted look.

"Yeah you're right I really don't wanna be going anywhere Hobbit has been." Santana replies shuddering for effect.

"Ok enough with the names already Santana, we're not in high school anymore." Quinn snaps.

"Now hurry up and tell me what stupid thing you've done to upset Brittany so I can get on with my life." She turns to give Santana a pointed look only to find her frowning at the ceiling deep in thought. Sighing Quinn lays down shoulder to shoulder with her knowing Santana's more likely to open up if she doesn't feel like she's being scrutinized.

After several minutes of laying in silence Quinn gets fed up.

"Did you make her cry San? I swear if you did, I'll have to do very painful things to you because making Britt cry is worse than kicking fifty puppies..."

"I bought a ring." Santana interrupts quietly, her voice so soft Quinn almost misses the statement completely.

Quinn rolls her head to the side to study her friend's profile.

"A ring?" She questions, afraid that if she speaks any louder than a whisper the spell Santana seems to be under will be broken and the moment gone.

"A ring." Santana states more surely this time.

Quinn's eyes widen in realization.

"You mean like a, a ring, ring?"

Santana barely nods her head as she continues to stare at the ceiling. Quinn rolls back to join the staring contest with the plaster above them.

"Wow." She breathes.

The latina beside her hums her agreement.  
>"Every day on my way home from work I pass by this tiny jewellery shop. One of those holes in the wall places you know? I never really thought much of it, I never went in...until three days ago. I had a bit of time and figured I'd check it out, Britt's birthday is next month and I needed some ideas. I thought maybe I could get her a nice necklace or something but then I saw it. I couldn't stop staring at it, it was just...perfect. Next thing I know I've forked over a good chunk of my savings and I'm walking out of the shop like I didn't just make some completely life altering decision."<p>

"I bought it and now I'm freaking out because I bought a fucking engagement ring when Britts and I have barely talked about what we want to do next month let alone for the rest of our lives. What the hell was I thinking? I'm not ready for marriage. So I'm here because I need you to take the ring and get it as far away from me as possible so I can stop feeling like this."

"You have it with you?"

"Are you kidding?" Santana says incredulously sitting up and pulling a little black box out of her coat pocket.

"The damn thing has lived in my pocket for the past three days. I've almost proposed to Brittany more than twenty times. I can't stop looking at the stupid thing and every time I do I start freaking the fuck out. I haven't felt this out of control since high school."

"Here take it. I don't want it." She says shoving the box at Quinn, who's now sat up facing her.

Cautiously Quinn opens the box, gasping at the ring that lies inside.

"San, it's beautiful. It matches her..."

"Eyes I know." Santana cuts her off rolling her eyes. [1]

"You're an idiot." Quinn states.

"Yeah I know so just get rid of it or whatever just make sure I never see it again."

"No San. You're an idiot." Quinn repeats as she presses the box back into Santana's hands.

"You two are soul mates. This ring belongs nowhere but on Brittany's finger and you know it. You want this and you're ready for this. You never would have even looked twice at the rings in that shop if you weren't. So stop being an idiot and take the damn ring." She says calmly eyes never wavering from Santana's.

Santana's gaze drops to the ring in her hands.

"What if I'm not good enough Q? Brittany deserves the best, deserves everything that will make her happy, what if I can't give her that?"

"S you and I both know you would do anything to make Britt happy but really you don't have to do anything but be with her. You are what makes her happiest San. That's why you bought this ring the moment you saw it. You knew that everything this ring represents, the promise to be with her through sickness and health, and all that other sappy crap that we both pretend to think is stupid, is the best gift you could ever give her."

Santana lifts her eyes from the ring in her hands to look at Quinn timidly.

"You really think that?" Santana asks.

Quinn's never seen Santana look as vulnerable as she looks now. Grasping one of her hands in her own, Quinn gives her a warm smile.  
>"You're promising her a lifetime together." Quinn shrugs. "Honestly I think it's the only thing she's really wanted since she met you."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later:<strong>

Brittany was tired, she loved her job but some days it was really full on. Leaning against the wall of the elevator she relished the cool tingles running through her arm. Three more floors and she'd be home to her big comfy bed and beautiful girlfriend. The same wonderful girlfriend who this morning told her she'd take care of dinner, a statement which immediately set her taste buds alight in anticipation.

Santana's cooking was easily on Brittany's list of favorite things; she always just seems to know what flavors are missing. Sure sometimes her tendency to 'improve' on the recipe didn't always work out the best but still somehow everything she made seemed to taste amazing. Brittany said it was because it was made with love but Santana always laughed her off before saying it was because her mother taught her how to cover up any mistakes. Her favorite thing about Santana's cooking though isn't the meal itself, it's getting to watch her cook, coming home after a long day to her girlfriend humming away to the radio as she worked over the stove or dancing on the spot as she washed potatoes will always be one of Brittany's favorite things. Watching Santana move around the space she seems to know like the back of her hand, so at ease it's mesmerizing and the smile she sends her way when she finally catches her staring is breath-taking. Even the worst day at work can't keep the grin that follows when San beckons her over to help.

The thought of what's waiting for her at home immediately perks her up and when the elevator doors open she practically bounces to their apartment door. Once inside she quickly drops her keys into the bowl by the door and slips her shoes off. Pausing slightly she realized something seems off. The waves of deliciousness she was expecting weren't floating out of the kitchen to invade her senses, the radio wasn't blaring as it usually is when Santana is cooking and the apartment was dim with only a lamp in the hallway lighting her way.

"San?" She called out curiously.

"In the living room babe." She heard faintly reply from somewhere down the hallway. Heading towards the voice she questions.

"Babe why are all the lights off? I know our last electricity bill was kinda high but I only tried to use the hairdryer to cook popcorn that one time..." She loses her train of thought as she steps in the living room.

"Fairy lights lose their effect if you have all the other lights on too." Santana shrugs.

"San" She sighs in awe her heart swelling with love at the sight in front of her.

Sheets are draped across the room and down the wall, hanging from the ceiling fan, bookshelves and various other pieces of furniture to create a canopy. Soft music plays in the background, fairy lights are scattered around the room bathing them in a warm glow and the floor is covered by a mattress, various blankets and what seems to be every pillow and cushion they own. [2]

Moving towards Brittany, Santana grasps her hand lightly.

"Do you like it?" She asks chewing her lip nervously.

Brittany is so lost in taking everything in it takes her a moment to register the question. Turning to Santana she stares at her with glazed eyes.

"I love you." She breathes out.

Tugging on their joined hands she pulls Santana to her, bringing her other hand up to cup her cheek while leaning in to brush their lips together. "I love it". Kiss. "It's amazing". Kiss. "You're amazing". Kiss. "I love you".

"I love you too." Santana whispers back not even trying to hide her massive grin at Brittany's reaction.

"Come on." She says pulling at their still joined hands, leading Brittany into the middle of the cushions to lie down together.

Cuddled together their limbs intertwined, every now and then lips seeking out one another, they lay there revelling in each other's presence.

Santana can see the curiosity in Brittany's eyes and before she can ask decides to explain the change to their living room.

"Some of the best times of my life were during high school spent hiding under sheets with you." She states.

Brittany giggles and Santana's eyes widen as she realizes her mistake.

"No! Dammit, I don't mean like that Brit." At Brittany's raised eyebrow she quickly amends. "Although those times were always amazing too."

She takes a calming breath before trying again.

"I just mean the times when we would hide under a blanket, cuddled in bed and it seemed like the world couldn't touch us. Nothing else mattered but being right there with you. Being gay didn't matter, that stupid ad campaign didn't, my abuela not loving me didn't matter, not being sure what was going to happen after high school didn't matter because there was only you and I."

"No matter what was happening outside, when I was wrapped up in those blankets with you, I always felt safe. Nothing could hurt me there because the only thing I felt was how much I loved you and how much you loved me."

Moving to sit up Santana urges Brittany to move up with her. Holding both hands in her own Santana allows herself a moment to be pulled into the deep blue pools in front of her.

"You mean the world to me Brit. You've stuck with me through so much. You were so patient during high school while I kept pushing you away and pulling you back. The whole time you knew what I needed better than I did myself. You picked me up and held me together when my abuela threw me out. You've helped me get through law school alive even though it's meant long study hours and hardly any time for just the two of us. We've been through so much and still every day you make my world a little brighter."

Reaching behind her and digging under one of the pillows, Santana pulls her arm back when she's successfully grasping the small box in her palm. If she wasn't so focused on getting everything right she might be a little proud at how her hands are only shaking slightly.

Brittany gasps, hand flying to her mouth, as Santana kneels in front of her.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Brittany. I want to be there to see you graduate college, I want to help you start up your own dance studio, I want to be there when you choreograph your first big stage show and one day I want to buy a house in the suburbs with you. So we can get a Labrador and a Lord Tubbington the Second and have a bunch of mini Brittany's. I want to watch our kids grow up and have amazing careers and start their own families but most of all, I want to do it all with you. I want to grow old with you Britt. So I need to ask..."

By the time Santana pries open the small box tears are streaming down Brittany's cheeks.

"Brittany Susan Pierce will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She cries out as she practically launches herself at Santana. "A million times yes!" She says as she kisses every part of Santana she can reach. Finally settling on her lips she kisses her fiancé long and hard.

Resting their foreheads together Brittany stares into Santana's glazed over eyes.

"I want to grow old and wrinkly with you San." She says sincerely.

A watery laugh rips from Santana's throat as the happy tears finally overflow.

"May I?" Santana nods towards the ring still clutched tightly in her palm. Brittany nods happily, unable to hold back her wide smile and holds out her left hand. Their hands are shaking but Santana manages to slide the ring on, placing a kiss over where the ring sits perfectly. Santana can't help but think that sitting there, under the sheets and fairy lights, with her fiancé that her world is completely and utterly perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later:<strong>

Brittany awakes to a tapping on their bedroom door. Squinting through the darkness she makes out a figure slipping into the room.

"Quinn?"

"Rachel is still refusing to stay over and I can't sleep and..." Quinn pauses as Santana shifts in her sleep.

"Forget it, I'm sorry." She whispers, backing out the door.

"Come on." Brittany mumbles stopping Quinn from leaving.  
>"Come on." She repeats, pulling the covers back and shuffling over to make room for her friend.<p>

Quinn's eyes flick over to the slumbering Latina.

"I dunno Brit, it's kinda weird..." She mutters suddenly feeling like a child who's gone running to her parents after a bad dream.

"She's asleep Quinn, just get in." Brittany says leaving no room for argument.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night:<strong>

Turning in her sleep Santana wraps her arm around her fiancée only to find an extra body in her grasp. At first she thinks she's just having that dream were there are two Brittany's again but as her brain wakes up she realizes there is in fact an extra body in her bed. Peering over Brittany she takes in the other blonde in her bed, who unfortunately is not the second blonde from her sexy dream.

Rolling her eyes at her kind hearted fiancée and their ridiculously co-dependant best friend she rolls over, settling back down, figuring she'll deal with the two blondes in the morning.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it and please review! :-)**


End file.
